Max 'Lil' Wolf (Alternate 'Verse)
Max Wolf, aka Lil' Wolf, is the son of the Big Bad Wolf. Despite his size, he strives to revive the fearsome reputation of the Wolf family. He is also one of the few animals on the Isle that can be understood by human and animal alike, due to being taught how to imitate human speech by Iago. Background At some point, after transferring a majority of the villains to the Isle of the Lost, Fairy Godmother had noticed the faulting environment of the Isle itself. Fairy Godmother had decided to transfer some flora and fauna to it, in hope that some nature would halt the faltering ecosystem. Among the transferred animals, were the Big Bad Wolf and his mate. The Big Bad Wolf, once the most fearsome creature ever to grace any forest. Arising from his time on the Isle were two things for the infamous wolf: A pack and elderly dementia. As the elder wolf grew old, he grew more demented and with his reputation depleting at similar pace. In compensation, his son strived to emulate his father, wanting to keep the Wolf name feared. Over the course of time there, Lil' Wolf had partake in a class taught by Iago, learning how to imitate human speech. Learning how to speak, he would interact with human and animal inhabitant alike. The children entertained by his Brooklyn accent. Eventually he would fall in crowd among Leone the Liger, the cross-bred offspring of Shere Khan. Promising to help with reputation, Max had become Leone's loyal second in command. Currently they are one of the gangs occupying the Isle. Personality Like many of the offspring on the Isle, Max believes in the values of his family. And the values of his family consist of being feared. Max strives to keep such alive even though he and his parents live on an Isle with much powerful villains among them. While his leader, Leone, wishes to imitate humans, Max simply wishes to have them recognize and fear him. Though despite contrasting views, Max is loyal to Leone. Max is persistent in his mission of fear, despite otherwise. Otherwise being his small stature, contrasting to the "big" in his father's title. He is actually irritated by mention of being "little". He tries to compensate such by devouring medium sized minions, like goblins, aiming to grow through such a diet. He has currently ceased due to Maleficent's anger for him devouring a few of her goblins. He tends to pick on the human inhabitants on the Isle. Originally he would stalk the children of Gaston, preying on their low intelligence. Gaston's threat of a musket ceased such. His latest victim is currently Dizzy Tremaine, preying on the girl's naiveté and attempts to lure her with treats. His only hindrance being her protection by Evie and her friends. One of the only few elder villains that Max and the other animals keep their distance from is Cruella De Vil, due to her actions towards animals. Physical Appearance'' Max, like his father, is a feral wolf with black fur and a cream colored snout/muzzle. Like his father's youth, he is seen walking in a bipedal manner, standing/walking on his hind legs. His clothing consist of tattered red trousers held up by red brace and atop by a grey colored, gently ripped, jacket. This outfit would be crowned with him wearing his father's old black top hat. Trivia * Though he is based off an existing character of the same name, Max's personality is contrasted with his canon self (who's a nice wolf goaded to be evil). * It is confirmed that Max has two siblings: A sister named Izzy and a brother named Zeke Junior (after their father). *Though his father is more in kind of the fairy tale, "Three Little Pigs", Max is more in kind of the fairy tale, "Little Red Riding Hood". Treating Dizzy Tremaine in kind of the titular girl, retaining the predatory subtext of hunting the girl. Category:Villian kids Category:Descendants Category:New Generation